


Icy Devil

by sadsentinel



Series: devil may cry [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Caring, Comfort, Cute, Devil May Cry - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Injury, Love, Minor Injuries, One Shot, Self-Insert, Vergil - Freeform, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsentinel/pseuds/sadsentinel
Summary: fluffy, self-insert one shot, ft. ice skating with vergil :)
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: devil may cry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080848
Kudos: 27





	Icy Devil

I’d never been ice skating before. Truth be told, I wasn’t nervous. I was  _ excited. _

A light dusting of snow had coated the ground, and the clouds overhead looked ready to burst any second now. With any luck, by the time we headed home, there would be plenty of snowfall to watch through the window, with a mug of hot cocoa in hand.

I smiled, eager to get started. Vergil didn’t seem quite as happy to be here as I was. He hadn’t cared much to go with me, but I’d insisted.  _ I can’t go by myself _ , I’d said.  _ That would just be weird. _

He hadn’t understood why, but he knew it was important to me, so he’d relented. In his heavy, navy blue coat, he strode beside me, casting a hard glance over the ice rink. His icy stare was even colder than the air around us; the commanding look in his eyes sent a rush of adrenaline through my system each time we looked at each other.

He took my hand in his, giving it a tight squeeze. He didn’t show it on the outside, but he didn’t like crowds, and the rink was packed today. It looked like the last day of good skating weather before the holidays. I offered him a reassuring smile. His gaze softened for a moment, but as soon as he looked back towards the ice, that harsh veneer was back in place. He looked as stone cold as ever. But that was only a facade; at least to me. He was distant and impersonal to the rest of the world, but for me, he was less reserved. To me, he was kind.

“I can’t say I understand why you wanted to do this.” We crunched through the snow until we found an unoccupied bench. We sat down, luckily away from the bulk of the crowd, and began to lace our skates. I gave him a playful nudge.

“Because it’s  _ fun. _ Don’t you ever want to get in the spirit of the season?” As soon as I said the words, I knew his answer.

“I don’t particularly care much for the holidays.” He tied his laces in a tight knot, then with grace, stood and held out a hand for me. “But  _ you  _ enjoy it. So here I am.” The gravel of his voice, along with the tenuous sentiment he’d offered, warmed my heart. These moments with him were rare, but they were becoming more common. It had been hard for him to admit he cared about me, and even harder to admit it to himself. But once he had, everything had fallen into place.

I smiled in thanks and accepted his gloved hand, getting to my feet uncertainly. I stumbled, but quick as a flash, his other hand was around my arm to steady me. He searched my wide eyes for some sign that I was alright. He might’ve been stoic towards everyone else, but there was a subtle science to the way we communicated. It was wordless, innate. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

He led me onto the ice, where I lost my balance and nearly fell immediately. In an instant, his hands were wrapped around my waist to steady me. He held us both perfectly, with unnatural grace and ease.

“Are you sure you’ve never been skating before?” I leaned into his chest and held on tight. I was  _ not  _ interested in slipping and crashing into the ice. He kept his arm firmly around my waist and began leading me around the edge of the rink.

“Never.”

“How are you so good at it?” The dexterity with which he glided was inhuman. I held on for dear life, knowing I’d fall without him.

“Suppose I’m naturally talented.” The faint hint of a smile appeared on his lips, but was gone as soon as it had appeared. I’d learned to pay close attention to him, otherwise I would miss those rare expressions of happiness.

Out of nowhere, Vergil spun me into an elegant twirl. Despite my lack of skill, the maneuver felt effortless on my part. As he pulled me close again, his hands found their place around my waist, steadying me.

He had a habit of making things feel uncomplicated, easy. Like I was walking on air, while he did the burdensome parts with a stalwart deftness. And it was so easy for him. He was strong, and had been since I’d met him. Everything he did had an unwavering resoluteness to it. I was positive there was nothing he couldn’t do.

He glided across the ice, holding me close against him. Even now, he did all the work. I was simply along for the ride. Grateful to be this close, overjoyed that fate had led the two of us together this way.

I leaned my head into his chest and shut my eyes. This was perfect; exactly what I’d wanted. Every moment with him had been just like this. Quiet, but a soothing kind of quiet. It was… tranquil.

“I’m happy you decided to come with me,” I whispered.

“The honor is mine,” he responded, his voice as soft as velvet. It wasn’t often he showed this side of himself, even to me. The gentle, compassionate side. More often than not, I got the I’d-go-to-hell-and-back-for-you side. For him, that was an average day. But the sentiment still counted in my eyes.

We swayed together along the ice until I finally began to grow tired. He could do this all day, I was sure; it was barely an exercise for him. But after several near tumbles, my legs felt like jelly and I wanted to go home.

I looked up at the thick grey clouds overhead. They’d grown even darker, and nearly blocked all the sun’s rays. A light flurry of snow had begun to fall. That thinned the crowd considerably; anyone with any sense would be going home to drink hot chocolate and put their PJs on. And right about now, that sounded excellent.

“Maybe we should—” I lost my balance and collided with the ground that time. Vergil had managed to catch me every other time, but I’d finally smacked into the ice. Really, it had been inevitable, and I knew that.

But I didn’t expect it to hurt this much.

“Are you hurt?” He was kneeling beside me in an instant, concern glazing over his eyes. I’d never seen him look afraid before, but as he searched my eyes, I saw a brief terror in his.

“I’m okay… I think.” He helped me to my feet and held me steady while I regained my balance. The moment he let go, I stumbled again. His arms were around me with blistering speed. “Okay, maybe not. Ow.” I glanced down at my ankle. It looked fine, but it didn’t  _ feel _ fine. I leaned into him for support and he led me to the edge of the ice as carefully as he could manage. He helped me onto a bench and kneeled to inspect my ankle.

I grimaced as he gently unlaced my skate and pulled it off. His hands were nimble, his fingers tender against my skin. Despite my pain, I felt better at his touch.

“It’s sprained,” he said simply. He met my eyes, his icy gaze gone. Instead, he gazed up at me with soft, pale eyes.

“Great.” I sighed. He tilted his head slightly and took my hand in his.

“I’ll care for you.” I knew he would, but the clemency in his face when he looked at me…

He helped me put my boots back on before scooping me into his arms. I let loose a yelp of surprise, but he didn’t seem to notice.

“I can still walk, you know. A little. Maybe.”

“You shouldn’t.” His eyes were trained straight ahead as he walked, his lithe, muscular arms tight around my body.

I shut my eyes, for just a moment, and then we were home. He led me to our bedroom and helped me change into more comfortable clothing—his eyes lingering a moment longer than necessary—before helping me back to the couch, where he spread a thick blanket over me.

He spared the barest hint of a smile and walked over to the small fireplace across the room. After a moment, a blazing fire filled the hearth, heating the room quickly. The prickling cold melted away from my bones and I pulled the blanket over my shoulders.

“I’ll… leave you to rest.” Vergil glanced at me and began to turn, but I stopped him.

“Wait.” I reached one hand out for him and he was by my side in an instant, kneeling next to me with my hand wrapped firmly in both of his. “Stay with me,” I whispered. He hesitated for a moment before removing his heavy coat and tossing it aside. I moved over to allow him some room and he climbed underneath the blanket with me. Right away, I felt ten degrees warmer.

I laid my head on his chest and threw my arm over his side.

“I love you,” I whispered. He ran his fingers through my hair, then down along my back.

“I love you too.”


End file.
